Erstin
by Codis
Summary: Austin finds his soulmate


The day was hot, maybe not boiling but enough to make your whole body sweat as if there was covered in a thick layer of army grade surplus pants. This is exactly what Austin Whitaker had the intention of doing as the morning progressed as him and his friends we're going to have a nice game of Airsoft.  
"Shit, nobody is coming again as usual... why are all these pricks so unreliable and fucking retarded. That jerk off Cody is surely going to give me hell for not bringing anyone, but its not my fault!" As Austin that to himself feeling edgier than he was a few hours ago, after finding out nobody he invited would join to play Airsoft. Austin originally promised about five people to come, but now just Joe, Eric, Cody, Marcel, and himself are going. All of a sudden Austin receives a text message on his phone from Eric reading:  
**Hey Austin be sure to be at the mansion with your people in exactly 20 minutes cuz that's when we will be starting, see ya later baby.**  
Austin didn't know how he would break it down to them, that now it will be official that nobody might never put their faith in him ever again and this may be the last straw.  
_Wait did Eric just call me "baby" in his recent text message... No...He surely must be joking right? It probably means nothing... yeah just a joke, unless..._  
Austin snapped out of his fantasy and packed his stuff for the short walk to the mansion, as unknown to the other four that he was already at JPs. When he finally got to the old, white, and battered mansion, Austin was terrified of the fact that he would disappoint the rest of them. Especially Eric.  
"Oi Austin where the fuck are all of your people huh?" as Cody sparked the chaos that was sure to ensue.  
"Every fucking time we play Airsoft this happens! Every fucking time!"  
"Look I-I'm sorry but nob-"  
" No Austin you never get people that actually want to show up, that's why these games always turn out to be complete shit." Snarked Joe.  
"Well its n-not my fault." Austin said as he was still stuttering but his voice was quickly getting louder.  
" Well shit." said Marcel "This was a big waste of our time, as usual... anyone got some kush?"  
"Not now Marcel!" As Cody yelled irritated in the fact that he felt like he had been fucked with. "Listen Austin, don't tell us if people aren't going to come if they aren't going to come!" as his voice quickly gained steam.  
"Cody if this is such a fucking problem why don't you bring people!?" replied Austin finally gaining the confidence to speak his mind.  
Cody grabs Austin by the shirt and yells "Well its not like we promise to actually bring people! We never make anybody bring people, its just the fact that you promised to bring people and none showed up which is kinda which is like you giving all of us the finger." As Cody loosened his grip.  
"Yeah, Austin its all your fault." Eric finally said after being quiet through the whole ordeal.  
The entire argument made Austin's blood boil, but those words said by Eric made him feel different. Austin didn't know what it was about Eric that he liked, maybe it was the chipped tooth, taller stature, or the hairy legs. But Austin couldn't quite put his finger on it. He only had recently thought about Eric being an attractive man. But most people think of him as straight seeing as he had a "best friend", but his thoughts of Eric lead him to believe that he is bisexual.  
After 10 seconds of silence Austin finally says "I'm sorry. You're right its my fault." As he looks onto the ground ashamed while everyone else gives an inquisitive expression on their face about why Austin would say it in that tone.  
Eric comes closer to Austin with a concerned expression on his face, most likely to apologize to him. But all of a sudden Austin glares up and embraces Eric. But Eric pushes him away and says:  
"What the hell was that all about?!"  
"Oh I'm sorry I-I-I'm just fucking around with you all... yeah that's it" Austin says as he tries to laugh it off as it was a joke.  
"Yeah sure whatever man." As Eric and the other four buy his story.  
"Just don't do that shit to me again" Eric replied again.  
" Why!? What was the matter with it!?" Austin as he went on the offensive.  
But before Eric could reply Cody crosses his arms and says in an obnoxious manner "Aww you two are so cute together... like a married couple. I'd ship it!" As Marcel is the only one there who knows what shipping is and therefore laughs his ass off.  
"What the fuck is shipping?!" Eric inquires.  
"Its when you pair two people in a romantic situation cuz you know, both of you are my "One True Pairing" As Cody mocks both of them.  
"Cody that is the most fucking retarded thing I've ever heard of." as Eric yells but tries to conceal his blush after realizing what a ship was. Austin was also blushing, but it seemed as if he was the only one to notice how red Eric's face got.  
Does he feel the same way I feel, or is he just getting worked up...  
As the argument progresses Cody starts going on and on. "Well you see when me and Marcel investigated the shi-"  
"Hold up Cody... It's Marcel and I, you fucking inbred." As Joe interupts Eric and Cody's discussion.  
"You know what Joe, you're a cunt let's all go home."  
As the group walks in frustration about how there was no game while walking up Versailles, Austin comes to Cody while avoiding Eric's attention.  
"So you Cody do you think me and Eric are meant to be together?" Austin blatantly asks.  
"Oh yeah sure definitely! You and Eric are my One True Pairing remember?" Cody still thinking its a joke.  
"Oh really thanks man, I really appreciate it." Austin says as he falls back in the group.  
A couple hours later after dinner, Marcel says he wants to get on that OG kush from the west coast in the kik chat. Everyone agreed and they scheduled the session to be in one hour. But in the chat there was a message that made Austin tingle in his pants from Eric in the chat:  
**Austin you should come over.**  
_ Could this be it!? All these years I've always wanted that man. Its still 1 hour before we smoke does he wanna tell me how he feels and where things stand!? Ohhhh he is so cute._  
But as Austin makes his way down Center Street he realizes that maybe Eric is inviting him to possibly say that it isn't possible, or to say he never thought of him the same way. This made Austin's eyes water as he couldn't bear the thought of never having a chance to be together with him.  
As Austin walks on Eric's back porch, he rings the doorbell. A voice comes from the inside. "Its open!"  
Austin opens the door to head inside as he takes one last peek outside to notice that there are no cars there indicating that Eric is alone.  
"Where are you?" Austin asks.  
"In my room, come here I have a surprise for you!"  
_ A surprise what could that possibly mean... does he plan to? NO WAY!_  
As Austin slowly approaches Eric's room and opens his door he notices to his surprise to see Eric fully naked laying on his bed in a tempting motif. Austin immediatley tries to shut the door, but seeing as how he's already halfway in Eric's room it would be more awkward as he tried to get away after accidently seeing him naked.  
_Wait was it an accident, or did he want me to..._  
"Austin come back here, I'm not done." Eric same in a sluty manner.  
"Eric I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." As Austin tries to cover his face from Eric's full blown naked body. Just then Eric puts his hands on Austin's lips and says. "I've wanted this for a long time, I just needed to be sure." Austin was baffled as shit and didn't know what was going on, but he didn't care he loved it. As the thought of what's about to happen crosses Austin's mind, he already feels his pants being ripped down and a wet sucking sensation going across his cock.  
"O-o-oh yes" Austin groans. Eric couldn't speak as his mouth was filled with the dick he wanted to suck for such a long time. But much to the displeasure of Austin, Eric stops sucking and says. " Lemme feel your lips on my nips." This thought aroused Austin to the point of jizzing right then and there but he pressed on. He was biting Eric's nips so hard to the point of where Eric thought they were going to be ripped off, but just like Austin he didn't care he loved it.  
Austin thought Eric's nipples were the perfect diameter about 4 inches across with a hairy chest to complement it. Austin after licking Eric's nipples for a straight minute decided to stop due to the fact that he got too much hair in his mouth.  
"Let's both suck each others cocks!" As if Austin had an epiphany  
Austin laid on his back and Eric laid on top of Austin and they both 69nd the living shit out of each other, switching from licking their assholes to gobbling up their dicks. Suddenly without any words involved, Eric flips Austin on his hands and knees. Eric proceeds to enter Austin's asshole in a somewhat easy way to to the fact that Austin's dick sucking spit would be sufficient enough to act as a lubricant. The moans and groans of their passionate anal love gave rise to Eric experimenting and started to finger his own butt hole. After 5 minutes of continuous butt ramming, Austin decided to return the favor by entering Eric. But this dumb shit didn't please Eric. Eric was always the kind of guy to share the fun and not leave anyone behind. At last they finally get in a position where both of their anuses could revieve pleasure.  
"Oh fuck. Give it to me baby!" screamed Eric.  
"OOOOHHHuuhhhuAHHHH OH YES!" as Austin creamed all over Eric's ball sack.  
"Lasting 45 minutes my ass." Eric said mockingly.  
"Hey don't judge... lover boy, now why don't you take that cock and stick it in my mou-" Before Austin could finish the sentence, Eric's manhood was in the back of Austin's throat. As Austin closed his lips tighter and tighter, Eric began to feel his hips and spine make him thrust back and forward accidently smacking Austin in the face with his dick.  
" I'm cu- OHUHUHUHHUHUHUH OH FUCK YEAH!" screamed Eric as he felt the most pleasurable sensation of his life.  
"That was some good shit." Austin said as his face was covered in ectoplasm.  
"Indeed it was but we must not let the guys know, they would never understand." Eric said as he was still panting,  
"Right."  
20 minutes later the 3 other guys show up at Eric's house.  
"Hey Marcel, Joe, and Cody!" Eric said as if he was in the happiest mood of his life.  
"Hey Eric are we gonna get on that good kush now?" Marcel asked.  
" Yea just lemme acquire some of that good shit."  
As the group mate their way to Eric's basement and sat down sat down to smoke, Cody noticed dust on Eric's back.  
"Oh here Eric you got something on your back, let me get that for you." Cody says in a no-big-deal sort of way.  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Austin says as he flips the fuck out.  
" Wuh?"  
"Don't you fucking touch him, he's my man. I will drag your body over Niagara Falls if you try that shit again." Austin says as his entire skin turns red as if he's about to destroy Cody.  
"Well its okay Austin we know you and Eric are a thing now."  
"You what!?" Austin and Eric say at the same time.  
"Ye ye ye foken rekt mate Dr. Dre and le Chronic ye kush!" says Marcel.  
"Well in terms that you might understand, the three of us heard you fucking." Joe said calmly.  
"B-but how you just showed up!" yelled Austin.  
"That's not true, when you told Austin to come over me and Joe went over to Cody's house to pick him up so we can go to your house to get on that kush." Marcel replied  
"Joe and I"  
" Fuck you. But since this dipshit takes 20 minutes to fill a water bottle we arrived at your house later than expected. We had to change our pants because we were pissing ourselves of laughter after hearing Austin reach his climax."  
" Oi I am not a dipshit you fucking waffle shit, I'd rekt you." Cody replies in frustration.  
"Oh please mate I'd rekt you any day of the year."  
"Aww you two are so cute together... like a married couple. I'd ship it!" assuming the exact same position that Cody took when he said the same thing that started this shit. Marcel and Cody quickly looked at each other both thinking that they would never fuck each other. Then Cody looks back at Joe.  
"Say Joe you shouldn't be the one talking. Aren't you the one that wants to fuck my sister?"  
The room grew quiet and after 30 seconds of no talking Marcel claps his hands together and says " Well to be fair you sister is kind of attractive."  
"Yeah, Cody I mean cut us some slack she kind of is." Eric speaks out.  
"I second that!" Austin shouts.  
"But I thought you two are gay!"  
"Now hold on a second sir... Bisexual is the key word here." Eric says in a civilized manner.  
"Yeah Cody shouldn't you know, I mean YOU ARE bisexual right?" Marcel clearly being a dickpickle.  
"No what I meant was... You know what fuck you cunts just give me some kush."


End file.
